A Stary Night
by kavictoria
Summary: A girl runs away from her homework where her employers are always cruel to her.She meets Will and Jack.They go on the black pearl together and so on.I suck at summeries.Its pretty good though.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.Thanks:).
1. Default Chapter

A.N.-Hey!i hope everyone likes my fic.Its my first POTC story and im really excited about it.I love POTC ans I love Will and Jack so...I just couldnt resist.Welps happy reading.Please read and review.Thanks:).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl stood silently in a dimly lit room. Unwillingly listning as Mr. Barnes unmerciully yelled at her. This was nothing new. It happend all the time. Everyday he was yelling about something. Anything. He was a mean spirited man. She didnt believe he had always been this way. Rather that life had made him that way. Life. Yes thats what it was. Life was crule,unkind,and unjust. Life had been that way to her for as long as she could remember. Though good things had come along the way. She wouldnt trade all the pain for the good people she had come to love in her young life. People who had been taken from her. Like a theif who stole something dear to you in the darkness of night. The only people who mattered to her in all the world had been stolen from her. Now her life didnt seem to have point or meaning. But still it went on. As if she only watched it like a play going on infront of her. Unable to control how it would turn out. While on the surface she looked like a poor child saddend by the tortures of her life. Inside she had hopes and dreams like anyone eles. Though they seemed to far away and unobtainable.  
  
As I stand here thinking back over my life my eyes begin to tear. I dont want to seem ungrateful for what I do have. It is more than some others. But sometimes even when I try to be grateful. I find myself wishing that my life was another way. I have no control of my own life. Mr.Barnes makes it very clear that I know that. Everyday he reminds me of the unamountable depts owed to him that my mother had left behind. My mother. My mother had been a wonderful woman. She went through everything for me. I love her like no other. Life was especially hard on my mother. I cant really say how life had treated my father. I never know my father. He'd run off with another woman when I was only two. Taking everything we had with him. We were thrown out of the small appartment that we had been living in due to unpaid rent. Penniless my mother had no other choice other than to pack up the little my father had felt wasn't good enough to leave with him,and leave behind everything she had ever known.  
  
The Barnes Mansion is where we had ended up. Mrs. Barnes had agreed to hire my mother as a maid. In return she has offered a small salery and allowed us to live in a small room that was in the back of the house. That small room was all I had ever known as home. Even though it was drafty and had a couple of leaks in the ceilen. It was the one place that I felt secure. It held many memorys for me. Some good, some bad. Most of the memorys are of my mother. Of the times when she would snuggle up next to me under the covers on chilly nights and tell me tells that her father had told to her as a child. Some were of her grandparents and how they had ventered into new lands and made a home. Others were of fairys,dragons,and other tells of the imagination. I aslo remember Christmas time. We never had much, but mother always made certain I had something to open when I awoke. One time mom bought me a new doll. She had been saving up that whole year. It was the most beutiful doll I'd ever seen. It had golden blond hair the color of the sunshine and green eyes the color of the sea. It looked like me. Thats why my mother had to have that exact one. I called it Madaline. Because it was something like my name. Which is Maddison. Maddison Evanie Daye. My mather always called me Evanie. Or Maddy when I would get angry. My mother died when I was twelve years old. She took the flu and died within a week. I blamed everything on Mrs.Barnes. She was a cruel employer. She made mother work all hours of the day. Everyday except sunday morning when they attended church. The whole world saw them as perfect saints. Only the people who worked for them saw them as they really were. She even made my mother work when she first became sick. They only finally let her rest when she passed out cooking their lunch. I have hate for them like no other.  
  
I slowly walk down the hall,my mind still in my thoughts,and make my way into my small battered room. I had tried to make the best of it. Hanging curtains,which I made from scrap material I found around the store,on the windows. Putting flowers on the one table that the room holds. But it was still gloomy.I passed a small mirror that I had hanging on the wall and caught a glance of my reflection. My blonde hair looked more like brown and my face was smudged with dirt. I decided to take a bath useing the small tub that Mrs.Barnes kept in the wash room. I had to sneak back down the hall and quietly open the door because Mrs.Barnes didnt know that I used the inside tub. There was a tub for the servents but it was in the stables and the water was always cold before it even filled. So every night that I wasnt to tired from working I would wait untill everyone was asleep then sneak into the wash room. When finally I had the bath prepared I slowly sank into its blissful warmth.  
  
After about ten minutes an idea started to form in my head.I would leave.Make my on way in this world and do my own thing.I could work for some one who would acually pay me what was due.I wouldnt have to be treated cruely ever again.I would leave tonight,I had thought of this many times before but it had always seemed to hard.But now it didnt seem hard at all and she was no longer afraid.So I rose from the tub,dressed,and walked back to my room with a new found determanation.  
  
~A.N.~ How do yalls like it so far? Please review!The buttons right there and two mins of your time is all it will take to make my day:D.If you have any ideas or think anythings wrong with it please tell me.I will hopefully be updateing soon.Thanks:). 


	2. Close Calls

A/N: Sorry for any confusion that I may have caused by switching from first to third person in the last chapter. I will be sticking with the way I made it in this chapter. Thanks for reading, and dont forget to...REVIEW!!! Thanks:)  
  
  
  
A Stary Night  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The warm breeze blew my still damp hair into my face as I made my way down the almost abandoned streets of Port Royal. Most of it occupants were already safe in their beds or either in the bar. The only few that still scattered the streets were an officer and a man stumbleing home after having too much to drink. I knew that if the officer looked over and saw a young woman out wondering the streets at this time he would probably question her, so I quickly looked for some place to stay for the night. Then tomorow I would look for a ship or something that was leaving to someplace eles. I haven't been anywhere except Port Royal in my entire life, but I guessed that almost any place would work to start a new life.  
  
Most people in my shoes would have probably of been to scared or hurt emotionly to do what I was doing. And I would have to if it wasn't for the last words my mother spoke to me on her death bed. She told me to never let anyone make me think that I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do, Not to let anything get me down. And I have tried to live by that, although it has been very hard sometimes. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard fast foot steps aproach behind me and someone shout.   
  
"hey you there, whats your bussiness out here so late?." It was an officer which was quickly making his way toward me. I guessed by my old rugged dress and the fact that I was out so late that he thought that I was a pirate. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was comming up on me quite quickly. So I ran around the conner of a building and into the first door I saw. Luckly the door was unlocked but as soon as I entered I quickly locked it before looking around. 'I hope no ones here.' I thought to myself. The next thing I heard was someone knocking on the door and so I ran to hide behind a large pile of hay. There was no light except that which the moon supplied that flooded through the small window on the other side of the building so it was hard to see. When I was almost at my hiding spot I slammed my toe into asome kind of table or something and had to hold in a cry of surprise and pain.  
  
"Yes, who is there? It's only the middle of the night ya know." Came a mans voice from what I guessed was a room in the back of the small building. Just then a figure moved across the room and spoke when he reached the door.   
  
"Who is there?" Asked the man.  
  
"The Royal Navy sir. Can you please open your door for a moment." Came the voice from the other side.  
  
The man opened the door and light suddenly flooded the room. I scooted back a little bit more to make sure that I was completely out of their line of vision. I could now see the man more clearly although it was only his back that was turned my way. He had brown hair that reached to about his shoulders, and he looke dto be almost six foot I would guess. He also looked very musclear.  
  
"Did a young woman just come into this room sir?"  
  
"No, The door was locked. And I would have heard if anyone had come in." Replied the man in a slightly annoyed voice from being woken up.   
  
"Well, alright then Mr. Turner. Sorry for disturbing you." The officer said and then quickly left, going to look for me else where I guessed.  
  
I thought that the man. Mr. Turner as he had been called, would have gone back to bed after he shut the door. But instead he stood really still, obviously listening for any sounds that I might make. He turned in a small circle looking all over the room. I tried to be really quite as to not give myself away, but at the same moment a small rat emerged from the hay and started to scimper over to near my still body. I had always been afriad of rats and so tried to silently scare it away. But when I tried to scoot myself over a little, the hay made a noise. The mans head jerked my way and he started to make his way over to me.  
  
I closed my eyes as if afraid that the white in them might give me away. I hoped that he would turn away and look eles where or just go back to bed thinking that a rat or something had made the noise, but I had no such luck. In a matter of seconds he saw me.  
  
"Miss? Miss, may I ask you why you are hiding in my shop? And why the Royal Navy are looking for you?"  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
A/N:Hahaha, it's sorta a cliffy. Anyways did you like it? Please REVIEW and tell me. It takes like two seconds. And if I dont get many reviews I probably wont update because I have some other storys going that I probably want to finish more. But If you like it, and telI me you do,I will keep going 


End file.
